


Tsukki's Proposal

by dascarypicklerawr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dascarypicklerawr/pseuds/dascarypicklerawr
Summary: It happened on a Friday night while they were lying in Tadashi's bed. There was no special occasion, just another Friday late at night after practice. Their last one before their final official matches of high school began.Sometimes they cuddled, but that night neither of them could seem to get to sleep. So instead they lied side-by-side staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars the two had stuck on Tadashi's ceiling many years ago.It had been silent for hours when Tsukishima said in a calm voice, like it was something he said everyday, "Marry me."Tadashi startled. "What?"
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Tsukki's Proposal

It happened on a Friday night while they were lying in Tadashi's bed. There was no special occasion, just another Friday late at night after practice. Their last one before their final official matches of high school began.

Sometimes they cuddled, but that night neither of them could seem to get to sleep. So instead they lied side-by-side staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars the two had stuck on Tadashi's ceiling many years ago.

It had been silent for hours when Tsukishima said in a calm voice, like it was something he said everyday, "Marry me."

Tadashi startled. "What?"

"You heard me. Marry me. After graduation. We can have a small ceremony with just our families. Or we could invite more people if you wanted to, I guess."

No response. Then Tadashi began to giggle. Tsukishima expected him to stop after some time and offer an explanation, but his best friend just continued laughing. Tsukishima remained silent, not knowing what to make of the odd response. Finally, Tadashi reached out and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's.

"Okay."

Now it was Tsukki's turn to be taken aback. "Okay? That's it?"

"Yeah. Okay. Let's get married."

"Really?"

Tadashi rolled over and threw an arm over Tsukki's chest. He rested his chin in the crook of his elbow and locked eyes with his best friend.

"Of course, really. Did you really think I was going to say no or something?"

"I... I don't know. I guess I just figured you'd have more questions about it first. More concerns."

"Tsukki, what concerns could I possibly have about marrying you?”

"Well we haven't even graduated high school yet, for starters-"

"Which is an issue that will be solved by the time we get married."

"And we're only in our teens still. We've barely even left town, Tadashi. What if you meet someone else that you like more than me after we get married?"

"Tsukki, who could I possibly meet that I like more than you? You're my best friend. You're the one I want to marry."

"But-"

"Tsukki, if you're having second thoughts then you can just tell me."

"No! Tadashi, you know that's not it."

"Then that should be it then. You asked, I answered. Let's get married."

Tsukishima sighed and averted his eyes from his best friend's gaze. "Tadashi, I just don't want you making a decision you might regret later."

"Tsukki, look at me. I love you. I can't see myself with anyone else. I can see you've obviously thought about this a lot, so if you want you can ask me again another day after I've thought about it some more. I'm telling you now, my answer will still be yes."

Tsukki stared into Tadashi's eyes with his own big, teary ones for a moment before leaning up and pressing his lips to the other boy's. Tsukki allowed a brief smile to wash over his face and moved to rest his free hand on the small of Tadashi's back.

"Then let's get married."


End file.
